


Your Fault!

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Gen, but other than that this is pure crack, if you squint hard enough you may see hints of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook plants the seed in their minds, and as a result, watches it grow until it inevitably causes Kyuhyun to fight against his hyungs. All Kyuhyun wanted was to relax on a beach, not a nudist beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaseofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/gifts), [hanbeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/gifts).



> Inspired by Ryeowook's admission he's been to one and SJ like to walk around naked. Set when they went to Hawaii for the photobook shooting. I have no idea if Hawaii has a nudist beach, but lets pretend it has. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also for Ashley and Becca because they encouraged this madness.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyuhyun, get out.”

 

Kyuhyun glares harder, holding the back of the seat in front of him tighter. “No.”

 

“You said you would at least try.”

 

“I said I would check it out!” Kyuhyun hisses, spine straight with tension as the other members climb out of the van.

 

As Shindong and Hyukjae scream, racing each other to the sea like a pair of kids, Kyuhyun hisses as the cause of the trouble gets back into the van, eyes determined.

 

“Wook, no,” Kyuhyun growls out, climbing over the seat to get into the back of the van, kicking his legs out to stop the shorter male from following.

 

Ryeowook puffs out an annoyed breath. “It’s a _beach_ , Kyuhyun.”

 

“It’s a _nudist_ beach,” Kyuhyun stresses the word, almost screeching the word, eyes not even daring to look out of the tinted windows. “Why the hell are we even here?! Oh my god, Leeteuk would be-”

 

“You’re acting really immature right now,” Ryeowook drawls, kneeling on the seat in front of Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun glares at him. “Then go have fun.”

 

“I ain’t leaving until you at least _look_.”

 

“Why the hell do I want to look at naked people!?” Kyuhyun shrieks. “All I wanted was to go to a beach and relax!”

 

Ryeowook grabs for him, causing him to squeal and then flail as he tries to fight off the male’s determined hands.

 

It gets to the point that Ryeowook is starting to suffocate him due to his weight as he awkwardly hangs half over the seat and on top of Kyuhyun who is pressed down onto the seat, their bickering loud but unclear as they shout over each other.

 

The door at the back of the van suddenly opens, bringing in the warm air and the smell of the ocean.

 

Donghae’s head pops over the head of the seat, staring down at them as they freeze. “Who needs to be put into time out?”

 

Both point at each other, mouths opening to defend themselves, but Hyukjae’s face appears, water dripping off him.

 

“You both have until the count of three before we remove you,” he warns them, and Siwon appears too, all three of them wearing matching grins.

 

Ryeowook struggles to get up as Kyuhyun _refuses_ to let them bully him into leaving the safety of the van. “I didn’t even want to come here!”

 

“He won’t leave so why am I getting in trouble?!”

 

“One,” Donghae sings, amused as Kyuhyun pushes Ryeowook off him.

 

“This is _your_ fault,” he growls to the male as Ryeowook tumbles off the seat and onto the van floor.”

 

“Two,” sings Siwon.

 

“Me?!” Ryeowook gawks, outraged. “ _You_ are the one making a huge deal about it!”

 

“You could have left me alone but now these three-!”

 

“Three!” Hyukjae sings, and Kyuhyun freezes, still stuck in the back seat as Ryeowook’s eyes widen as Kyuhyun feels the seat shift slightly and looks up to see Siwon leaning over it, hand on the little handle on the side near the window to allow the seats Kyuhyun was lying on to move.

 

Kyuhyun starts to scramble to run away as the back of the seat is tugged down into the small boot area of the van.

 

Ryeowook is screaming as Hyukjae has already raced around to the side to grab him, both of them fighting with each other has Hyukjae tugs for the younger male to get outside.

 

Kyuhyun’s busy fighting his own battle as Donghae grabs him, Siwon calling out for the others to clear a path as he too grabs Kyuhyun.

 

“I just wanna stay inside!” Kyuhyun wails as they literally drag his ass over the seats and he’s picked up like he weighs nothing between them.

 

Kyuhyun tries to squirm his way free, hating the feeling of being held like this, suspended in air with Siwon holding his legs and Donghae holding him under his armpits.

 

Kyuhyun stills at hearing Ryeowook scream, glancing as the two of them hurry him down a sand bank from where the cars are parked, and sees Hyukjae laughing as Ryeowook suddenly appears from the water.

 

Kyuhyun starts to babble and plead, begging the two older men to not dunk him into the water.

 

They ignore him.

 

When he surfaces, all four try to run from him.

 

Siwon is too slow.

 

Kyuhyun is calling him every name under the sun as he dunks the taller male, screaming at his band members with promises of revenge as the other three stumble back onto the beach, laughing.

 

When Siwon resurfaces, he’s pouting, the water doing nothing but trail down his sickeningly handsome tanned body. “Why me?”

 

Kyuhyun splashes him as he heads back to the beach, his t-shirt sticking to his body like a second skin, his jeans uncomfortable now.

 

He stills, the water to his ankles, hands flying to his pocket.

 

At feeling his phone, Kyuhyun sees red.

 

Siwon is the first one to feel his wrath.

 

 

 

“Are you going to sulk in there all day?” Donghae asks, bored as Kyuhyun relaxes in the van, the other male sitting by the open door.

 

Kyuhyun continues to play the game on Siwon’s phone. “Yep.”

 

“It’s really not that bad!” The male tries to reason with him. “There’s hardly anyone here!”

 

“I’m perfectly happy in the cool van, thanks.”

 

“You’re the only one not on the beach, Kyuhyun,” Donghae deadpans. “Even the managers are out here chilling.”

 

Kyuhyun peeks over at him, sees the….nakedness and promptly trains his eyes back onto the phone. “I’m fine,” he just say manages to get out without stuttering.

 

Donghae sighs, giving up - for now - and Kyuhyun can see the male’s bare bubble butt leaving out of the corner of his eye.

 

Kyuhyun slyly leans so he can see where his members are on the beach, and swallows at seeing their state of….undress.

 

“How can they just walk around like that?!” he muses to himself, heart racing at the mere thought of him joining them.

 

Yes, he walks around naked in the dorms, yes he walks around naked in front of them.

 

But that’s _inside_ , not outside.

 

Siwon catches him peeking and Kyuhyun nearly hurts his neck trying to hide.

 

 

 

“He can’t stay in there all day,” Siwon complains.

 

“He’s already partially naked, so I don’t see why he won’t just chill on the beach in his boxers.” Sungmin mumbles, already sunbathing, his eyes shut.

 

“He’s paranoid,” Hyukjae groans out as he stretches. “He probably thinks fans are going to suddenly turn up and capture it all.”

 

“Do they even know we’re in the country yet?” Ryeowook muses as he too relaxes besides Sungmin.

 

“The point is that this place is safe,” Siwon cuts in before anyone else. “He agreed to try it out.”

 

“He agreed to ‘check it out’,” Ryeowook loosely repeats, hands in the air to quote him. “He was all for the idea back in Korea.”

 

“That’s because you sold us all on the idea of running on a beach naked with nothing but the warm and refreshing air touching us,” Hyukjae snorts. “You’re the one who has caused this.”

 

“Me?!” Ryeowook snaps, sitting up sharply. “I-”

 

“You _had_ to mention you’ve been to a nudist beach before, which then got us all talking about it,” Hyukjae cuts in, grinning. “Your fault.”

 

Ryeowook moves to throw sand but Sungmin’s hand automatically flies up, grabbing ahold of the male. “I’m trying to relax….” he mumbles, and Ryeowook lets the fist full of sand go.

 

Hyukjae sticks his tongue out, but then hisses when Sungmin kicks him without even opening his eyes.

 

“If you’re all going to argue, then go away,” the male warns before Hyukjae can complain. “I want to relax before the photoshoot.”

 

“But that’s tomorrow.”

 

Hyukjae gets another kick for the smart comment.

 

Siwon glances back at the van and catches Kyuhyun peeking again. “He’s curious.”

 

“But stubborn,” Donghae adds, looking too.

 

“Should we entice him out with food?”

 

“Or we can just drag him out,” Hyukjae pokes into the conversation, all three of them staring at the van now.

 

Siwon glares at him. “I nearly got killed because we did that.”

 

“You nearly got killed because you dumped him in water and you were the first one he could get to.”

 

“Want to make it a bet?” Donghae interrupts, and both of them look at him to see a scheming smirk on his face.

 

“What does the winner get?” Hyukjae demands.

 

“Siwon will buy you something.”

 

“Err, why me?!”

 

“Okay then, loser has to suffer from the wrath of the maknae,” Hyukjae grins.

 

Siwon sighs.

 

He’s already faced that once already.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knows they’re plotting something.

 

He glares at the male. “What.”

 

Shindong smiles. “Hungry?”

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach answers for him. “No.”

 

Shindong rolls his eyes. “We’re heading down the beach. There’s a little vendor hut.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes him. “And you’re wanting me to come?”

 

“That’s the whole point of an invitation.”

 

Kyuhyun lies back down. “Not hungry.”

 

Shindong sighs, muttering under his breath as Kyuhyun tries to smother his grumbling stomach.

 

 

 

Sungmin and Ryeowook are the next ones to try something.

 

Kyuhyun accepts the food warily. “What do you want in return?”

 

Ryeowook mumbles something into his food and Sungmin shoves him away. “Aren’t you bored?” he asks, curious as he sits on one of the seats.

 

“I’m almost delirious because of it.”

 

Sungmin snorts. “Then hang out with us,” he teases.

 

Kyuhyun takes a huge bite of the sandwich, moaning a little at the taste. “Busy.”

 

“After then.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes him as he takes another huge bite.

 

“You walk around naked at home, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin reminds him.

 

Kyuhyun glares. “This isn’t home,” he says around a mouthful.

 

“So?” Sungmin shrugs. “No one here knows us.”

 

Kyuhyun slows his chewing. Sungmin was right.

 

He swings his legs off the seat, and Sungmin’s face lights up.

 

“I’m happy here,” he tells the older male, enjoying the sudden fall in the male’s expression.

 

Sungmin leaves him with a sniggering Ryeowook.

 

Kyuhyun grins into his sandwich.

 

Stupid hyungs.

 

 

 

Kangin, surprisingly, doesn’t even try to get him to leave, all he does is whisper to Kyuhyun that he better prepare himself before leaving the van with his bag.

 

Kyuhyun watches the other members like a hawk after that.

 

 

 

When Hyukjae and Siwon approach him, he knows they’re going to play dirty.

 

“It’s rude to double team on a single person,” he announces, the van firmly locked - apart from the windows that were open to allow in the refreshing air - so they can’t get him again.

 

“Siwon has a proposition for you,” Hyukjae begins.

 

“I do?” Siwon questions, surprised.

 

Hyukjae elbows him as he rest to lean inside the open window. “He will willingly keep the skinship between you down over the next couple of days.”

 

“What?!” Siwon gapes, stunned, and Kyuhyun grins.

 

“That is an appealing offer,” Kyuhyun says and Siwon sends him a hurt look.

 

“No fair,” the male whines. “I haven’t been able to see him lately!”

 

Hyukjae snorts. “I’ll personally make sure he won’t harass you as well.”

 

“Big of you,” Kyuhyun retorts. “But you guys are fighting a losing battle.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Kyuhyun nods at behind them. “The managers told me we’re leaving soon.”

 

Hyukjae’s face shifts and Siwon looks relieved.

 

“Get your ass out of there,” Hyukjae demands, and Kyuhyun smirks as Siwon whispers for the male to calm down.

 

“What is the prize?” he asks curiously, and Siwon opens his mouth to answer and gets Hyukjae’s hand shoved over it, pushing him away from the van.

 

“I won’t upload a picture of you.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “What picture?”

 

Hyukjae moves too fast for him to even comprehend he’s just fallen for it.

 

As Hyukjae’s phone makes a click sound, Kyuhyun goes wild.

 

He forgets the doors are unlocked, which not only saves Hyukjae, but also saves himself from falling into their plan.

 

Panting, he points at the male. “Upload it if you dare.”

 

Hyukjae waves his phone. “Not even going to stop me?”

 

Kyuhyun grinds his teeth. “You’ll be a fool if you do.”

 

Hyukjae snorts, turning his back. “Log in to Twitter if I were you!” he calls, and Kyuhyun kicks the door.

 

Before he can actually cave, Siwon whispers he’ll make sure Hyukjae won’t upload it, and Kyuhyun watches as the tall male follows after the other, a strange look gracing the male’s face.

 

When the male tackles Hyukjae down the sand bank, both of them disappearing as Hyukjae screams, Kyuhyun smiles, pleased Siwon is happy to defend his honor...or dignity.

 

As ten minutes pass, Kyuhyun is sick of being in the van.

 

His legs ache, his butt is numb, and he’s starting to stick to the seats.

 

He eyes the beach, and creeps closer to the door, breathing in the air.

 

Is pride really going to hold him back?

 

It _is_ only them after all, it’s a little late for others.

 

Kyuhyun unlocks the van.

 

“Hyukjae and Siwon are fighting,” Donghae’s voice calls out to him, and Kyuhyun jumps slightly at having failed at seeing the older male approaching him. “What did you do?”

 

Thankfully he was wearing boxers now. “I didn’t do anything!” Kyuhyun defends.

 

Donghae scoffs, coming to lean on the open window. “Liar.”

 

Kyuhyun threatens to put the window up and Donghae’s hand reaches down to stop him.

 

“Come on,” the male coaxes softly. “We’re leaving in ten minutes, just come out and experience it.”

 

Kyuhyun nibbles on his lip, conflicted because he wants to, but he’s fought it this long, he may as well go all the way.

 

Donghae reads him and lets him go. Kyuhyun tenses as the male opens the door wide. “We’ll sit over there,” the male points, the distance away from the others, but also close enough to the van. “It goes down there so no one can see.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows. “I’m not taking my boxers off,” he states firmly, and Donghae shrugs.

 

“Do what you want, just stop hiding away.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and steps out of the van, immediately feeling vulnerable due to his lack of clothing.

 

Folding his arms self consciously, he hurries after Donghae as the male leads him down the sand back.

 

Kyuhyun relaxes a little at seeing no one from the parking area can actually see and sits down beside Donghae as the older male relaxes on his back.

 

“See?” The male teases. “Not so bad is it?”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn slightly. “You’re going to burn,” he states.

 

Donghae shrugs. “I tan.”

 

Kyuhyun mocks him silently, already feeling his skin start to heat up.

 

He’ll probably burn soon.

 

“Lie down.”

 

Kyuhyun glances at the male, unsure. “I rather not have sand in my ass crack or in my hair.”

 

Donghae smiles, looking over at him. “You’ll be getting plenty of that in the next few days.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn a little more and he lies down.

 

The sand is a little hot, but not burning. Kyuhyun tries to relax, but he can’t seem to.

 

He can hear his members laughing and just general chitchat on the over side, a little distance away, and he finds himself focusing on that and the soft sound of the ocean.

 

He starts to relax and is kicking himself at how much of a fuss he’s made it out to be.

 

It’s just like a normal beach.

 

He hears Donghae shifting slightly and peeks to see what he’s doing.

 

Kyuhyun almost chokes on air as the male drops his boxers to the side of him, sighing softly as he relaxes again.

 

“D-Donghae.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You...you said-”

 

“I said _you_ didn’t have too, but I like it,” the older male interrupts, voice soft. “It’s an exhilarating feeling, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, heart racing and his stomach churning with nerves. “R-really?”

 

Donghae hums again. “Really. No one cares.”

 

Kyuhyun glances down at his boxers, chewing on his lower lip. “Okay.”

 

Kyuhyun takes a few deep breaths, and with a peek at Donghae to see the male was relaxing with his eyes shut, Kyuhyun’s fingers trace his waistband, building the courage to finally reveal all.

 

As he silently pushes and squirms the boxers over and down his hips and legs, Kyuhyun’s breathing comes quicker as he feels the air touch him to his exposed area.

 

He pushes them until they’re around his knees, not wanting to remove them completely, and takes in a shuddering breath.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Kyuhyun does so.

 

Donghae starts to hum softly, and Kyuhyun becomes distracted with it.

 

“How do you feel now?” Donghae asks after a couple of minutes, and Kyuhyun opens his eyes to see the male watching him.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart thumps in his chest. “Strange.”

 

Donghae grins. “Bad strange or good?”

 

“....good.”

 

Donghae nods, pleased. “See? Not so scary after all.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles, feeling a tad embarrassed now. “I should apologise…”

 

“Nah, they’re cool with it. They still managed to relax themselves so,” Donghae shrugs, giving him a comforting smile.

 

Kyuhyun sighs. “So...I guess you won?”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “You were already coming out.”

 

Kyuhyun grins slowly, an idea forming. “What was the prize?”

 

“Siwon buying whatever the winner wanted.”

 

“No wonder he didn’t even try,” Kyuhyun laughs. “And why he tried to stop Hyuk.”

 

“He’s probably buried Hyukjae by now,” Donghae chuckles.

 

Kyuhyun sits up slowly, looking down at Donghae. “If you say you won...we both can get something out of it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kyuhyun smirks. “Siwon can pay for our food.”

 

Donghae’s eyes light up. “That means we can order extra.”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Deal?”

 

Donghae holds out his hand. “Deal.”

 

Both of them shake on it wearing matching smug grins.

 

 

 

For the duration of their stay, Siwon begrudgingly pays for Donghae and Kyuhyun’s food expenses on shoot and at their lodgings.

 

He also buys Kyuhyun a new phone case when they get back to Korea for his replacement.

 

This one being waterproof.

 

Hyukjae also ‘mysteriously loses’ his favorite and most expensive pair of headphones.

 

Their new home is at the back of Kyuhyun’s closet, along with his fave skincare cosmetics, and hats.

 

Kyuhyun’s enjoying watch Hyukjae’s descent into confused madness.

 

Donghae...well, how can he harm his favourite hyung?

 

Lesson to be learned, do not mess with the maknae.

 

Now lets start the next lesson of, 'how long it will take for Hyukjae to crack?'

 

 

 

 


End file.
